


the sun came out today

by yeswayappianway



Series: no time for losers [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: “So, where are you kidnapping me to?” Tim asks. He feels light in a way that he hasn’t in—years, it feels like.Dick winks, even as he shifts the car out of park and starts heading back down the driveway. “It wouldn’t be much of a kidnapping if I justtoldyou, would it?”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: no time for losers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425082
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	the sun came out today

**Author's Note:**

> title from [heavy sigh] Centerfield by John Fogerty. pls do not tell my 8th grade social studies teacher or my mother that i ever referred to this song in a positive context thx
> 
> i read some stuff with tim in it that made me sad today, so i decided i wanted to write happy tim! and i also remembered this series, and so, i wrote this fic.
> 
> i don't have a specific time period or vague AU this takes place in, but tim has definitely been red robin for a while now at the time of this fic, to give you a sense of where the characters are at

“Yo, Tim, we’re leaving in like five minutes. Wear something black,” Dick says, and ducks back out of Tim’s room in a flash. Tim opens his mouth to try and yell after him, but he gives up almost immediately. Dick’s probably down the stairs by now and when he gets like this, there’s no stopping him. Tim sighs, and goes to change into a black t shirt.

When Tim comes down the stairs, he doesn’t see anyone else, which is a little unusual. He’d expected Dick to be roping some of the rest of the family into… whatever this was.

“Ah, there you are,” Alfred says. He walks down the hall to where Tim is standing and says, “Master Dick is waiting outside. I believe it’s just going to be the two of you.”

“Don’t suppose you’ll tell me where we’re going?” Tim asks, but he’s not expecting an answer.

He doesn’t get one, just Alfred’s amused smile as he says, “Now, why would I do that?”

Tim rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too. That means Alfred knows already, which means Dick’s probably taking him somewhere actually fun. “Thanks, Alfred.” Tim tries to sound sarcastic, but he doesn’t manage it.

Dick has pulled one of the cars around to the front of the manor, and he honks long and loud when Tim steps through the door. “Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Tim hollers and lets the door swing closed behind him.

It’s not a particularly nice car, for something from Bruce’s collection, and that reassures Tim that he’s not underdressed for the occasion in jeans and his black shirt and his most worn (most comfortable) sneakers. Dick is fiddling with the radio when he slips into the passenger seat.

“So, where are you kidnapping me to?” Tim asks. He feels light in a way that he hasn’t in—years, it feels like.

Dick winks, even as he shifts the car out of park and starts heading back down the driveway. “It wouldn’t be much of a kidnapping if I just _told_ you, would it?”

“Diiiick,” Tim whines, slumping into the seat. There’s an instinct to fall into playing a role, but since the role is ‘beleaguered younger brother’, maybe it’s less playing a role and more letting himself do what he actually wants to. “Come on, you have to tell me something.”

“I don’t have to tell you a damn thing, Tim,” Dick says. “Besides, you’re the detective, figure it out.”

“I’m on vacation,” Tim decides on the spot. “No detecting from me for this whole kidnapping.”

Dick grins. 

Tim rolls his eyes. “Is that what you wanted?” he asks.

“Nah,” Dick says easily. “But I’m glad anyway. You need a break.”

They don’t talk for the next twenty minutes, although being in close quarters with Dick is never quiet unless it absolutely has to be. He taps out a pattern on the steering wheel, scans through the channels on the radio for a while before giving up, and hums a tune that Tim almost recognizes to himself. Tim puts the window down a bit and enjoys the feeling of the spring air on his face. It’s Gotham, the weather’s not exactly great, but it’s one of the first real warm days they’ve had this year, so even if it’s overcast and gloomy, it feels nice.

They get closer to the river when Tim realizes where they’re heading. “Are we… are you taking me to a baseball game?” he asks. Tim’s not sure if he should be incredulous or delighted. Both, maybe.

“Yep,” says Dick. “Figured you wouldn’t make time for yourself to go, but I want to be outside today, and you like baseball.”

“Well, yeah,” because he does. “But you don’t.”

Dick waves a hand dismissively. “I don’t _not_ like baseball. It’s a perfectly good way to spend an afternoon. And I like the atmosphere,” he says, and Tim thinks he hears a wistful note in Dick’s voice.

Tim doesn’t say anything as they pull up to the parking garage entrance. It’s early in the season, and the Racers seem like they’re going to suck, as usual, so Tim’s not exactly surprised that the garage isn’t particularly full. Still, he lets himself enjoy the feeling of joining a crowd, even a small one, as they park and head toward the stairs. Most everyone else is wearing Gotham merch, although there’s plenty of other sports represented around them. Dick, he notices with amusement, hasn’t even bothered to try and dress the part, despite telling Tim to wear black.

There’s a moment as they walk over to the stadium and wait in a short line when the sun looks like it might try to come out, but it goes away before they even get inside. Probably for the best, since Tim’s not prepared to deal with a sunburn right now. “Where are we going?” Tim asks. “Bruce’s seats?”

Dick makes a face. “Definitely not. I bought us nice, boring, average seats.” Tim must look skeptical, because Dick rolls his eyes. “I checked with Jason and everything, promise.”

Jason actually likes baseball and he’s also the only one who hates dealing with “Bruce’s rich person bullshit” more than Dick, so Tim’s got a decent idea of what kind of seats they have. He’s proven right when Dick leads them up and out into seats in the lower levels of the upper deck, off to the first base side of the field. He can see out over the river, and they’ve got a decent view of the field too. Tim is still looking around, absently following Dick when Dick stops.

“Here we go,” Dick says, and scoots in a few seats before settling down. Tim sits next to him, and gets ready to pull out his phone and look up stats when Dick pulls something out of seemingly thin air. “One last thing,” he says, and hands Tim a baseball hat.

It’s black, but it’s not the black and yellow Tim expected. Instead it’s black and orange, with a familiar SF on the front. Tim’s eyes widen as he finally takes a real look at the scoreboard. “You didn’t say it was a Giants game!” he exclaims.

Dick is grinning. “Thought you were the one who kept up with schedules.”

“I do, I just—” Tim takes a moment to try and figure out how he didn’t know, because Dick’s right, he does pay attention to the Racers’ schedule, _and_ the Giants’, he just… “Oh. I forgot what day it was today,” Tim realizes.

Laughing, Dick pats him on the shoulder and stands up again. “I’m gonna go get some food, you want anything?”

Tim shakes his head. “Not right now, maybe later.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Tim looks down at the hat in his hands. San Francisco was never home to him the way Gotham is, but he’d felt like it was the least he could do to cheer for the home team while he was with the Titans. Now that he’s mostly moved back to Gotham full time, he likes the connection even more. Tim puts the hat on, and leans back in the seat, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> the second entry in my batfam sports series! maybe i won't wait many months to do another one after this but who knows really
> 
> come hang out with me in the comments and talk about gotham sports team names (i made up the Racers fully), tim drake being happy, or anything else!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] the sun came out today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896536) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
